


Short Story #1

by MNH



Series: Short OC Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNH/pseuds/MNH
Summary: Evelyn and Laker chat about the past.





	Short Story #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I'm posting on here, so to be fair, I still don't know jack about how to use everything :^)

The day was coming to a close, as the bright afternoon sky slowly changed to a gradient of blue to orange, signaling that nighttime was almost here. Evelyn was sitting upon the balcony, enjoying a bit of tea, how she loved to sit and look upon the sunset, it's always made her feel at peace. Sniffing the air, and just easing her mind.

“Hm...It's always nice to see such scenery... I just wish I could stare at it forever..” She breathed deeply, it was the only thing she wanted to focus on...

“... Don't they always say to never stare at the sun?” Evelyn jumps, suddenly snapping out of her trance, she looks behind her, only to see Laker standing near the window leading outside, he smiles at her, being amused by her snap back into reality.

“Goodness, Laker! Don't sneak up on me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack.” Laker chuckles. “Sorry, Mom. I couldn't help but hear you thinking out loud though, I usually thought you kept your thoughts to yourself.” Evelyn rolls her eyes and gives him a stern look. “I do keep my thoughts to myself thank you, I only speak my mind when it's needed.” Laker simply rolls his eyes as well and sticks his tongue out at her, she smiles, and gestures him over. “Well, you came out here for a reason, come sit with me, sweetie.” 

Laker hesitates for a moment, but eventually joins her in the empty seat. “Doesn't Dad usually sit out here with you?” “He does, yes, but he's preparing for a meeting tomorrow, so he's just trying to make sure everything goes swimmingly, he's always been a perfectionist when it comes to that kind of thing.” 

She takes a sip of her tea and giggles a bit. “I've always loved that about him though, just trying to make a good impression.” Laker looks down at the ground. “Heh, I learn a lot about you two now, don't I?” Evelyn looks over at him, her smile warming him up a bit. “It seems that way, but I'm happy you get to learn more about us, it truly means a lot.” Laker smiles back at her. She's right about her statement after all, after not knowing who they were for so long, it's nice to know what their quirks are. 

...A brief period passes between the two, as they just both watch the sun turning in for the night, Laker looks over at Evelyn, seeing how serene she is...He frowns a bit, and decides to break the silence. 

“...Hey, Mom? You... You were right about earlier, you know, about having a reason of coming out here.” She sits up and turns her attention to him. “Well I'm all ears, Laker. What's on your mind?” He sits there quietly for a minute, looking for the right words. After a short thinking session, he takes a breath. “Well... I wanted to ask... How.. How come you and Dad didn't keep me?” 

The air suddenly becomes stiff. Evelyn freezes in her seat. “W... What do you mean? We've told you. We just couldn't support you well enough.” Laker's eyebrows furrow, he knew there was more. “I know... but I also know that there's more reason that just that... Like, what do you mean that you guys couldn't support me enough? What problems did you have?” 

The both take another brief moment of silence, with Evelyn eventually breaking it was a deep breath. “Well... You are mature enough to hear about it... I suppose you should know how everything went down…” Laker leans in a bit, eager to hear. 

“...You see... Your father and I were rather young, when we had you, he was 19, I was only 17, the both of us were too immature to even think about having and raising a child...But...We went ahead and decided to make you anyway..” She gives off a fake smile, it's obviously painful for her to talk about. 

“I... I see...but that still doesn't really explain why you couldn't raise me.” Evelyn takes one last sip of her tea, before retiring her cup to the saucer for a while, she thinks for a minute, before speaking again. 

“We were still high schoolers, Laker...We had so many things to juggle already, schoolwork, relationships, graduation... Raising a baby...That did make things more difficult…” She sits there quietly again, but speaks once more. “We just weren't sure what to do.” 

Laker sits in disbelief, was that her only reason? It couldn't be. “Didn't anyone help you guys? You could've gotten things figured out..” Evelyn shakes her head. 

“Homeschooling wasn't really an option for me at the time, nor for your father, we were simply just held back a bit...As for raising you... Our families wanted nothing to do with it...They wouldn't teach us on how to raise a baby, nor would they help with the supplies that we needed for you at the time…Rather than that, they gave us three options for you..” 

“Options for me? Like if you could keep me or not?” Evelyn looks back at the sky, watching it turn dark. “Something like that...We could either keep you and raise you on our own. Have you and then give you away. Or...o-or…” She holds onto her stomach, a sickly expression slowly drawing across her face. Laker stares at her, waiting. “Or what? What others were there?” 

“A...Ab...Ab…” Laker's eyes widen, puzzling her stutters together. “... Abortion?” Evelyn nods, dreading having to hear that word. “.. Believe me, Laker...THAT was not an option... Even if it's a common practice, I never brought myself to do it...You just deserved to live... I feared the thought of actually choosing it instead…” 

Laker chokes up, not being able to speak any longer, he only gestures Evelyn to go on. “So...We found that the other options would possibly be better for you...We even thought about raising you at first, but... That didn't work so well.” 

“N-Not enough money?” Laker finally said, still a bit shaken from before. Evelyn nods, staring down the sky once again. “Mostly...It took a toll on our relationship together as well, since your father worked days and nights so much...It affected me in ways that I didn't think it would.” 

...Silence waltzes in once again, until Laker decides to speak. “... How so?” Evelyn frowns, still looking off into the distance. “... Depression. While pregnant, 8 months with you.” Laker shakes his head. “I couldn't handle being on my own so much... I wanted Leon to be there, all the time... I hated that he had to work so much.” “So you were lonely.. I get that, I don't know if it's anything to be depressed over though.” Evelyn sighs, fiddling a bit with her locket. “ It wasn't just loneliness...The pressure of being a new mother was weighing down as well, I just couldn't deal with it... I wasn't ready, and I know your father wasn't either..” 

The wind picks up suddenly, making the conversation feel even colder, but Laker wishes to hear more. “So.. I kept him from work one day, and talked with him about it… it wasn't a calm discussion either.” 

“I... I see... What did you guys talk about?” Evelyn rubs her arms a bit, the chill of wind reaching her. “About us...How we would take care of you...And how all of this was stabbing at my mental health...But...We eventually compromised, and made up...We had to give you away, we just weren't ready…” 

Laker looks over at her, noticing her eyes watering, he didn't want to make her start crying, but he knew he needed to hear the rest. “So... I gave birth to you...After about three days, I was released, with you in my arms.” “...And then?” 

Evelyn wipes her face, not letting any potential tears escape. “Then...Then Leon and I gave you away...The rest is history.” 

Laker couldn't believe what he just heard, now knowing all of that information...His heart ached a bit. He truly understood everything now…

“God damn… I didn't even THINK that you guys when through that... I was just.. I don't know...angry with you?” Evelyn gives him a bitter smile. “ I don't blame you, Laker...if I was in your shoes, I'd be upset with my parents too. Honestly, I think you had every right to be angry with us.” Laker shakes his head. “Well now I can't, knowing what you went through...Uh... Thanks for telling me, Mom.” Evelyn nods, raising out of her seat. “Well, it's late now, and cold...Care to come in?” Laker chuckles a bit. “Yeah sure..” He gets up, about to walk back inside until he's suddenly stopped.

Evelyn pulls him in for a hug, holding him tightly. “We might have not been there for you while you were growing up...but... we're just happy to have you here now.”

Laker feels a few tears escape from her onto his shirt...He grins, and eventually returns the hug. “I’m...I'm glad too.”


End file.
